Hell is Cold
by seandixon12
Summary: Story is set in the six or seven months in between seasons 3 and 4. Other prison characters will appear at some point. Completely from my imagination and some characters might still be alive or have died already. Not everything will correspond with what happens on tv.


CHAPTER ONE: THE BEGINNING OF HELL

Personally, growing up with five little brothers, I have always thought Hell is cold. Shawna Aubreanna Dixon, oldest of six, fourteen years old and living with Vincent Dixon evil as a pitbull father. Her younger brothers were Cimon 11, Carter 8, Casey 6, Chad 6, and Chase 2. Chad was paralyzed from the waist down from a beating when he wasn't even 2 years old. Her mother was any better than Vincent and Shawna basically took care of her brothers on her own. She started going by Sean shortly after Carter was born it sounded better than Shawna Dixon. Sean Dixon it just rolled off of your tongue. Vincent was 54 when she was born and he was 68 now. Her mother died 2 years ago, she actually didn't care she was never close to her anyway. She had raised herself and was dedicated to making sure her brothers were not going to have the same upbringing she had.

Sean had just left the orthodontist with dark purple braces. They lived in the back of the woods in a tiny trailer. She had a golf cart to pick up her brothers but couldn't legally drive it in the city so she jumped on her bike and headed downtown to a small building and walked in. The building was a Gymboree, "Hello? Cimon? Carter?" she yelled. She heard running footsteps and her brothers, covered in mud, appeared in front of her and Mrs. Tressa, behind them smiled warily. Her brothers ran back down the hall they had just come down to go get their things. "Thank you Mrs. T," Sean said. "No problem, Sean I understand your 'situation.'" Mrs. Tressa answered. Cimon and Carter reappeared with their bikes and backpacks, they waved to Mrs. T and walked out the door behind Sean.

"Sean, can we stop at the donut shop today and get some for Casey, Chase, and Chad?" asked Cimon. "Sorry buddy not today maybe tomorrow today has been a bad day." Sean said quietly. "What happened?" Carter wanted to know. "Well Vincent is making his monthly visit a month early and that is tomorrow." Cimon and Carter both a sad looks on their faces. "Hey stop that you two the only one that needs to be sad is me S.A.D. my initials." Sean said trying to cheer them up. They both kind of smiled and rode their bikes in silence.

They headed back to the woods and they were about a mile into the forest when Sean took an abrupt right turn behind a group of trees. There sat the golf cart, it was a three rows of seats. They hopped off the bikes and Sean took them and chained them to the back behind the third row of seats. Cimon and Carter sat on the last row of seats knowing Chase or Chad was going to have to sit in the front and Casey back with them. "Where are the others today" Cimon asked. "With Miss Ems," Sean said. Cimon nodded. Miss Ems was a preschool teacher that took care of kids that lived in the Connelly Woods. She was also a good friend of the Dixon's or Sean at least. Sean pulled up to the little log house of Miss Ems. Sean gave Cimon and Carter a look that they knew meant 'Stay here.'

Sean knocked on the door Casey opened the door and let Sean in. On the couch sat Chad and Chase, Miss Ems appeared from the kitchen cover in flour. "Oh my, those Ellis twins are a hand full." she said. "Thank you Miss Ems, see you next week," replied Sean. When Sean looked back over at her brothers Chad was in his wheelchair at the door with Chase in his lap and Casey pushing the wheelchair. She picked up Chase and opened the door, Casey pushing Chad down the ramp. Sean said, "Carter move here," motioning for him to sit on the second row of seats. She plopped Chase next to him, "Hold on to your brother." Sean walked to the other side of the golf cart picked up Chad putting him in the front next to her and motioned for Casey to sit in the back with Cimon. Casey got the wheelchair, folded it up and put in between the second and third row of seats.

They rode in silence back to the house. They all got out, and Sean parked under the carport. When Sean walked back to the house her brothers were already inside, Cimon had helped Chad inside. "What do you want for dinner," Sean asked her brothers.

"Apple sauce!"

"Poptarts!"

"Mac and Cheese!"

"Noodles!"

"Ice cream!"

They all yelled at once, "Ok, rice and beans it is." Sean said to herself. She fixed her brothers dinner and sent them to bed. It was about nine o'clock when all of her brothers were finally asleep; she plopped down on the couch, and turned on the television. The TV didn't even have cable so she put in her favorite movie 'Boondock Saints' with Norman Reedus. She had a huge celebrity crush on Norman Reedus. Her other favorite movie/television show was Star Trek and her favorite quote from Boondock Saints is when Murphy (Norman Reedus' character) says "Checkov? Well, this here's McCoy. We find a Spock, we got us an away team." Sean fell asleep watching her favorite movie.

Sean woke up to finding Casey in the kitchen with nothing but his Spider-Man underwear on, trying to fix a bowl of cereal. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Hungry." he answered. Sean smiled, and picked him up and put him on the couch. Cimon walked into the living room, "Hey can I help with anything, Sean?" he asked. Sean picked up Casey, "Take your brother, and help him and the others layer up; but don't bother Chad or Chase." Sean said giving Cimon, Casey. He took his brother and walked down the hall.

Sean went into her room which also Chase and Chad's, they lay asleep Chase in his crib and Chad in his bed with railing all along the edges; she walked in the closet and shut the door behind her. She turned on the light and took off her clothes leaving her in her bra and underwear. She looked at herself in the mirror, she put her hands on her hips that stuck out too much, with her very visible ribs, and she counted them _one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, times two is twenty four._ All twenty four ribs all there and counted for.

Sean put on deodorant, then her knee high dark purple socks, her stretchy white under armor turtleneck, this vest, that was kind of puffy with diamond shapes all over in a pattern, that zipped up to her breast, black shinny jeans, her knee high black army type boots, black aeropostle jacket with large white letters that spelled out Aero over her breast, and lastly her black beanie hat. Before she put on her beanie hat she grabbed her brush and combed out the knots in her hair, put her dark brown hair that was just a little longer than her shoulders into two low ponytails on either side of her shoulders and put on her hat. She pushed away the clothes on the floor and pulled out on a hole in the wall her crossbow that she hunted with, 'Just in case' she thought.

Just then she heard loud obnoxious knocking on the door, she had attached a guitar strap to her crossbow a while ago, so she slung it over her shoulders and grabbed her quiver with 80 arrows, and walked out of the closet and walked into the living room to open the door. She knew something was up when her brother weren't in the living room yet. So she opened the door and six zombified humans fell on top of her, she rolled to the side and hid behind the island in the kitchen. She could hear them, going into her brothers rooms.

Cimon tried to get his brothers ready but they hid under the bed, when he had heard a strange knocking sound on the door, he grabbed his brother's arm trying to pull him out from under the bed. They all of a sudden six zombies came into their room Cimon pushed them back he kept pushing them and pushing them, then one of them bit his forearm and he fell down, with them just eating away at his bones.

Carter had just witnessed his older brother's murder he and Casey stayed hidden under the bed, "I think it is ok no…AAAAAHHHHH!" a zombie had grabbed Carter by the arm and dragged him across the floor bit into his neck, others gathered around him and devoured him.

Casey dare not move now both of his brothers dead he didn't know about his twin or Sean or Chase, but he knew he needed to get out of there. He moved to the farthest side of the bed closest to the wall and stood up a little and looked cautiously, the closet was not but six feet away, so he just jump up on the bed and jumped. Before he could land a zombie grabbed him, he fought and fought but another zombie bit his leg the pain was searing he knew he was dead, "I love you, Chad." he mumbled just before he died.

Chad had been woken up by screams from his brothers in the other room, "Shut up guys!" Chad yelled. They zombies burst into the room, Chase was asleep beside him in his crib. Chad couldn't move he basically just gave up before he tried and just laid there. A zombie came over grabbed him by his arms and bit a piece of skin from his stomach and ripped away at it.

Chase woke up to see his brother being eaten by zombies, and he started to cry. Crying had gotten one of their attentions and before he could move one bit is ear. "Ouch, that was mean!" he yelled punching it, but doing absolutely nothing it then bit his face. Chase then fell back onto the bed, and never moving again.

Sean had heard the screams of each of her brothers and Chase even yell, "Ouch," but they were gone. She got up and ran out of the door, slamming it behind her. 'Burr, its cold' Sean thought. She got her bike and rode away from the trailer. 'It is the worst day ever, my brothers are dead, and the world has been attacked with zombies,' Sean thought, 'This has really been a hell-like day.' Sean just rode in silence for a while then said "Man, Hell is really cold."


End file.
